casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two
"Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two" is the 1037th episode of Casualty and the 33rd episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One" and followed by "Break Point". The episode was directed by Steve Brett and written by Dominique Moloney. This episode marks the final appearance and death of Caleb Knight, portrayed by Richard Winsor, after three years on the show. The episode also marks the second appearance of Denise Ellisson, portrayed by Lucy Benjamin, who was last seen over 18 months earlier in the series 30 episode, "Belief". The events of this episode take place directly after the previous, which took place in-universe on 29 April. Synopsis Lily lies motionless in the car park, with blood coming from her nose. In a panic, Gemma drives off and calls for an ambulance when she's got away from the scene. Jez and Iain soon arrive and are shocked to find that it's Lily on the floor of the car park. They take her into the ED, and the doctors strike soon ends when they all pitch in to help her. Meanwhile, Denise and Scott Ellisson arrive to see Roy, and kick up a temper when Cal and Ethan tell them that they can't park in front of the ED. They go inside to find Roy in a critical state, and are angry to see that Lily is getting all of the doctors' attention. When Roy goes into VF, Ethan attempts to resuscitate him. However, the family are becoming too rowdy and Jacob escorts them to the relatives room. When Ethan is unsuccessful in resuscitating him, he goes to the relatives room to find them, but they're not there. In the meantime, they've gone back to Roy themselves, storming into resus shocked to find him dead. 's death.]] Scott is furious at the error, and confronts Ethan, blaming him for not telling them. Sam manages to diffuse the situation, but the Ellissons remain sitting in the ED as a protest for Roy's death. Cal takes Scott outside and talks to him about his father's death. Cal believes that he has stopped him in his tracks when Scott begins to show signs of calming down. Connie announces that Lily's CT scan has come back clear, and she's set to make a full recovery. She and Sam later discuss the strike, and how Roy's life could have potentially been saved if it hadn't been taking place. Denise overhears this, and demands to speak to the press. Susan Beckett, a reporter for Holby News, has already arrived in the department and Max recognises her as an old school friend. Cal chats to Ethan in the ED, and realises that Scott is still giving Ethan a death stare. Cal encourages Ethan to leave the ED as soon as possible, and tells him to take Alicia with him. Ethan is confused, but Cal soon tells him that it's okay for him to date Alicia. Ethan thanks Cal, and heads off to the pub. In the ambulance station, Mickey Ellisson turns to Jez for comfort, and they end up sharing a kiss. Meanwhile, Dylan discovers Gemma crying in a storage cupboard and treats her swollen eye. She's initially reluctant to co-operate with Dylan, but eventually admits that it's been caused by an airbag. Dylan speaks to Iain, suggesting that Gemma may have been the one who ran Lily over. Iain dismisses his claims, but later speaks to Gemma in the ambulance station, at which point he discovers that Gemma was responsible. Gemma initially begs with Iain not to hand her in, but realises that she can't get out of it and decides to hand herself in. Before she does, she goes to visit Lily who assures her that she doesn't have to apologise for anything. Denise Ellisson gives her statement to Susan outside the ED, whilst Scott stands alongside her, still staring at Ethan from across the car park. Cal notices that Scott doesn't follow Denise and Mickey when they walk off after the interview, and soon becomes concerned for Ethan's safety. Ethan is enjoying a drink with Alicia in the pub, unaware that Scott is lurking in the shadows outside the ED ready to go and confront him. As night falls, a storm hits Holby and Cal desperately tries to call Ethan to find out where he is, warning him of Scott. breaks down when he sees Cal's body.]] When Cal turns around, he notices Scott in the alley by the ED. Realising that Scott is out to get Ethan, he and Cal become involved in a fight, where Cal manages to punch Scott to the floor. Just as Cal stops, showing mercy for him, Scott grabs a knife from his pocket and stabs Cal in the chest. Cal notices he is bleeding out and manages to crawl up against a bench. Dylan is leaving work and finds Cal, and rushes him into the ED. They try their best to save Cal, who's suffered from a collapsed lung and potential heart damage, but they realise he's lost too much blood. During the commotion, Max runs across the road to Ethan and Alicia telling them that they're needed back at the ED. By the time Ethan arrives, Cal has died. Distraught and in disbelief, Ethan bursts out in tears at Cal's side, as the rest of the team look on in shock. Production The episode was filmed alongside part one in January 2017. The first mention of the episode was during an interview with Series Producer Erika Hossington in February, when she mentioned that a main character would be killed off later in spring. Although the character who would die was officially kept a secret, fans soon narrowed it down when other cast members posted photos filming on-set. When Amanda Mealing posted a photo towards the start of April of all the cast after filming the series finale, it became apparant to fans that Richard Winsor and Tony Marshall were the only cast members missing. However, Tony Marshall had already taken part in a special Casualty video for Red Nose Day in March, and it was unlikely that he would be leaving the cast. Filming of the episode involved night shots and a rain machine for the dramatic fight scene. The last episode to use a rain machine was "Mobile", the 27th episode of the series. Speaking on the filming, Richard Winsor said "In terms of the physical aspect of it, it was freezing cold, mid-January, and we were using a rain machine on a night shoot. We had dry suits under our clothes to try and keep us warm, but we were still soaking wet." Like many other episodes continuing directly from where the previous episode ended, ensuring that make-up and costumes were the same required consideration. Release Straight after part one aired, two trailers were released showing a snippet of events from part two. Three days later, promotional stills were officially released for the episode, showing the scenes of the fight. Casualty's official Twitter and Facebook pages began posting countdown posts on 25 April. On 29 April, less than two hours before the episode, stills showing Cal's death were leaked online and soon spread over Twitter. It's unknown how the images surfaced. Trivia *Following his stabbing, Cal is treated by Dylan in resus bay 4. In series 29, Dylan had a fear of bay 4 and suspected that every patient he treated there died. *During the protest, the sign held up nearest the alley where Cal is stabbed has "doctors" written in capital letters. However, the "T" is written in the shape of a cross, possibly foreshadowing Cal's death. *In "Too Old for This Shift" Cal was nearly killed by a helicopter blade near the alley; he was stabbed in this same alley. This is a possible throwback to his near death experience followed by his actual cause of death. *The bay which Cal is treated in, bay 4, is the same one which Cal treated Ethan in following the minubus crash in "Born Lucky", which aired over two and a half years earlier during series 29. *This is the first time Hazel and Rihanna have been mentioned since series 30. Gallery Four days before the episode aired, the promotional stills were released. Among these were images of Cal's fight, Lily's treatment in the ED and the return of the Ellissons. Category:Two-part episodes Category:Death episodes